Often a consumer desires a life-like three-dimensional (3D) model of a well-known character or person to display in their home or business for entertainment or advertisement purposes. Non-limiting examples of model types include: super heroes; science fiction (sci-fi) characters; and celebrities, such as actors, musicians, politicians, public figures, and professional or college athletes.
The prior art includes life size figures that can be made to look like a well-known entity, but they are either two-dimensional (2D) cardboard displays, or similar to traditional store mannequins. The 2D displays are unrealistic, and they can be easily pushed over. And 2D models cannot be easily shipped to the consumer without bending and damaging the model. Additionally, the 3D mannequins-like figures are not easily portable because they can only be disassembled down to their arms, legs, torso, etc., which still requires considerable space and weight in a shipping container. And the facial features and body structure of the 3D mannequins are also generic so as not to distract from the appearance of the clothes that they are modeling. If the user desires the mannequin to have the appearance of a specific celebrity, s/he must special order the mannequin.
Therefore, there is a need within the entertainment and advertisement industries for a lightweight, full-sized, rigid while posable, 3D model with the ability to disassemble/assemble for shipping via standard mail. The figure-model can have the appearance of a specific well-known entity, either via pre-fabrication of the face and body, or via Snap-On features (such as a molded face shield, and a particular body shape).